Dear comrade
by MissKirigiri
Summary: Tras haber erradicado a los titanes y llegado al mar, los reclutas se sienten aliviados y felices. Pero hay una excepción: Eren Jaeger. Y el primero que nota tal actitud en él es Levi Ackerman, quién decide tener una charla con el joven recluta. [Los personajes y los fanarts pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Alerta de spoilers del manga. Disponible en Wattpad.]
1. Culpabilidad

—¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije, Eren!—la voz de Armin, nostálgica y sumamente feliz, resuena por la orilla de la playa.—Lagos de agua saladas realmente abismales, tan enormes que jamás se acaban... Lo que te dije era cierto, ¿no es así, Eren?

—Sí. Es muy grande.

Una débil sonrisa se postra en los labios del mejor amigo del chico que en sus días fue apodado como "Bastardo suicida", mejor conocido actualmente por ser una de las claves necesarias para poder salvar a la humanidad (o más bien, a los "demonios" de Paradis, tal y como descubrieron recientemente) de la prisión a la que fueron condenados tiempo atrás.

Se siente realmente dichoso de haber podido cumplir aquella promesa que hizo con Eren Jaeger cuando tan solo eran niños pequeños. Sin embargo, el joven de cabello castaño, ojos caribeños y piel levemente tostada parece estar ausente de toda la prosperidad que emanan sus compañeros y su mejor amigo, clavando la mirada en el horizonte, justo en el frente, con el bravo oleaje golpeando contra sus pies y esbozando una triste expresión que nadie puede ver.

—El océano.—murmura Eren en voz baja, con temor de extender su mano.—Más allá del océano... Está nuestra libertad.

Al no entender del todo lo que dice, su amigo y su hermanastra se acercan un poco más hacia él, silenciosamente, y no demasiado, pues el chico titán parece estar medio sumido en sus pensamientos, y lo que dice se escucha igual a las palabras que alguien pronunciaría mientras habla dormido.

—O eso es lo que pensaba. Pero al otro lado del mar... Está el enemigo.

—Eren...—Mikasa pronuncia el nombre de quién considera su hermano y el chico del que siempre ha gustado un poco, un tanto afligida.—¿Eren?

—¿Huh?—finalmente el chico reacciona, girando su cabeza. El viento empieza a soplar, meciendo con suavidad la melena de Jaeger, la cuál ha crecido un poco, llegándole hasta la nuca. Nadie lo ve, pero el augurio de una tempestad brilla en sus ojos.—¿Qué ocurre?

—...—Ante la expresión perdida de su amigo, Armin trata de sonreír.—Disfrutemos del agua del mar. Los tres juntos.

—...Claro.—al tardar en reaccionar pese a haber dado una respuesta afirmativa, Mikasa agarra la mano de Eren, y así, los tres amigos de la infancia corren hacia aguas más profundas, salpicándose entre ellos y provocándose risas mutuamente. Al cabo de nada, Sasha, Connie y Jean se unen al juego, y los seis compañeros, los cuáles se conocieron al inicio de todo, en la Tropa de Reclutas 104, disfrutan de un merecido juego a la orilla del mar. Un momento de tranquilidad como éste, después del largo infierno por el que han pasado, convierte todos los malos recuerdos en los que estuvieron al borde de la muerte como algo lejano, en agua pasada. Incluso sienten que, quizás, a partir de ahora podrán finalmente gozar de una vida tranquila.

Aunque en el fondo saben que realmente no es así.

—Mira que bien se lo pasan. Incluso me dan ganas de apuntarme a la diversión.—comenta Hanji, quién aguanta diferentes tipos de piedras y conchas en sus manos.—Llevo todo este rato preguntándome qué tan salada sabe el agua del mar.

—Parecerás una niña pequeña.—responde Levi, quién mantiene sus grisáceos irises clavados en el grupo de jóvenes.

—¿Entonces tú te quedarás mirando? ¡Fantástico!—sin previo aviso, Zoe lanza al capitán los objetos que hasta hace poco inspeccionaba con sumo interés, para así salir corriendo hacia los demás.—¡Guárdame eso, por favor!

—Oi...—frunce el ceño ante las infantiles acciones de su compañera, quién ya está chapoteando con sus pies junto al resto y esbozando una amplia y honesta sonrisa de diversión y felicidad.—(Parece mentira que siendo la mayor sea la más inmadura de entre todos.)

Levi echa un vistazo a lo que Hanji le ha pedido que guardara, para entonces lanzarlo lejos, lo más lejos posible. Debido a su pequeño tamaño las pierde de vista enseguida, excepto una piedra que, por un momento, resplandece en una luz dorada debido al Sol, para entonces dar dos saltos sobre el salífero oleaje. Un sentimiento extraño inunda su pecho, el cuál aumenta todavía más cuando ve las sonrisas falsas de Eren Jaeger al jugar con sus amigos.

—(Llegar hasta un sitio como éste ha aflorado en ti un sentimiento de tristeza, y no de felicidad como al resto de tus compañeros, ¿cierto, Eren?)

Cada latido que hace su corazón le hace pensar que el final se acerca a un vertiginoso ritmo.

* * *

Tres días más tarde, la Legión de Reconocimiento regresa a su base. Ahora que han llegado hasta los confines de la isla, deben poner en marcha varios preparativos cuánto antes: la llegada de nuevos soldados, reuniones entre los miembros de la Legión, reuniones con la Reina Reiss, juntas, papeleo, y un largo etcétera. Hacia el final del día, todos se sienten exhaustos y con ganas de dormir, y Eren no es excepción.

—¿Cuándo crees que podamos volver a la playa?—Armin entabla conversación con él mientras se dirigen hacia sus habitaciones. Jaeger se encoge de hombros.

—Algún día tendremos que regresar. Para ir al otro lado.

—Tienes razón, aunque no creo que podamos divertirnos como hace tres días. Me pregunto si volveremos a tener la oportunidad de disfrutar otro día de ese modo.—el rubio sonríe, contento y desilusionado a partes iguales. Antes de que su amigo tuviera la oportunidad de contestarle, una voz bien conocida por el lugar pronuncia su nombre.

—¡Eren!—apareciendo mágicamente tras una de las puertas, Levi Ackerman, el conocido capitán de la Legión de Reconocimiento, con el título de "Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", de escasa altura y rostro juvenil pese a su algo avanzada edad, llama al joven de azulados irises, quién se sobresalta al ver que el Ackerman parece tener asuntos que tratar con él.

—¿S-sí?—trata de no sonar ni muy nervioso ni muy impasible.

—¿Podrías venir conmigo a hablar un momento? Es un asunto importante.—de reojo, el fulminante gris de los ojos de Levi se queda observando detenidamente a Armin, quién entiende el mensaje enseguida. El chico rubio asiente a su amigo, y le dedica una delicada sonrisa nerviosa.

—Buena suerte.—le susurra con cierto tono de burla, para entonces adelantarse y entrar en la habitación.

Eren no contesta a su amigo, y se limita a caminar hacia Levi, quién se pone en marcha camino a su habitación. Jaeger lo sigue, algo extrañado de que no estén yendo dirección al despacho del capitán, lugar donde tienen lugar el 99% de reuniones. El hecho de que caminen en sentido opuesto a esta sala hace que el adolescente sienta curiosidad.

—Capitán, ¿no vamos al despacho?—aún siente algo de dificultad al hablar, pues no sabe si Levi lo ha llamado para felicitarle, informarle o echarle la bronca sobre algún asunto. Si se trata de lo último, entonces es algo muy malo. Pero el capitán no parece enfadado con él.

—Ésta vez no. Iremos a mi cuarto. Que por cierto, es aquí mismo.—se dispone a abrir la puerta que yace a su frente.—Tengo que hablar de algo contigo.—susurra sin mirarle al rostro.

Eren nunca había estado antes en la habitación de Levi, pero no hay mucha diferencia respecto a la suya. Pequeña, con una sola cama, un escritorio viejo y un armario. Transmite un aura imponente y fuerte. Aparte de esto, no hay mucho más que describir.

"Tiene el olor de Levi", es lo primero que pasa por la cabeza del joven, a la velocidad de una estrella fugaz. Eren ignora tal pensamiento, y en vez de pensar en algo inútil, trata de razonar el porqué ha sido llamado a este lugar.

—(¿De qué querrá hablar?)—el temor se apodera de él, formando un pequeño nudo en su garganta.

—Siéntate en la cama.—le ordena el capitán.—Yo cogeré asiento en esta silla misma.

Levi desplaza el susodicho objeto para dejarlo frente al colchón en el que Eren, inhibidamente, se acomoda. El Ackerman repite la acción, quedando de esta forma los dos mirándose cara a cara.

—Bueno... ¿Ocurre algo, capitán?—Jaeger no sabe si sonreír en esta situación podría serle de ayuda en algo.

—Eren,—dice Levi—¿cómo te sientes?

Esta es probablemente la pregunta que el joven menos se esperaba de parte de su superior.

—¿En que sentido?—cuestiona el moreno.

—Emocionalmente.—responde sin dudar el Ackerman.—¿Qué pasa con esa cara? ¿Es una pregunta rara?

—Un poco... Nunca antes me había preguntado por algo así, señor.—aunque esté desconcertado, el corazón del joven late con alegría.—Pero estoy bien, no se preocupe.

—Si vas a mentir al menos hazlo con una cara más convincente.—no han pasado ni dos segundos de la respuesta de Eren y Levi ya está echándola por tierra, tachándolo de mentiroso.—Dime la verdad, mocoso. Te estuve viendo cuando fuimos al mar. No estabas bien. Y sigues sin estarlo, ¿verdad?

Las insistentemente certeras palabras del capitán quitan en un momento todas las capas que cubren el corazón de Eren, dejándolo indefenso en cuestión de segundos. Sin poder evitarlo, siente como su rostro se ensombrece y su cuerpo se debilita. La voz le tiembla.

—Bueno, tampoco es para tanto...—agacha la cabeza, fijando la mirada en sus propias rodillas.—Enserio, estoy bien. No se preocupe.

—Acabas de contradecirte. ¿Qué te pasa? Desde que llegamos al mar, estás raro.—aunque la mente y el corazón de Eren están por otras cosas, tratando de aguantar una insoportable carga de dolor, no puede pasar por alto el hecho de que Levi, ahora mismo, se está preocupando genuinamente por él. Ese es un gesto que el superior pocas veces hace, lo que convierte esta acción en algo bastante especial.

—¿Estoy obligado a contestar a esa pregunta?

—Puedes considerarlo como una orden. Ahora que Paradis no está siendo atacada constantemente por titanes, podemos tomarnos un minúsculo descanso y liberar un poco de tensión acumulada.—Levi espera que con esas palabras, Eren escupa algo de lo que le ronda por la cabeza. Observa a la cara del chico con detenimiento: no suda ni tiembla, pero se le ve claramente incómodo. Sus grandes ojos mirando a un punto fijo, las marcas de su frente, la postura de sus manos y la inexpresiva expresión de su cara delata que, sea lo que sea que esté pensando, es algo que no quiere revelar.

—No me apetece obedecer esa orden...—susurra. A Eren le duele el pecho, insoportable y continuamente, sin descanso: siente como si algo le ardiera por dentro, consumiéndolo poco a poco, devorando su mente y alma. Las ganas de chillar, maldecir y llorar ocupan su garganta, pero a la vez, siente como su voz no puede salir al exterior. Es horrible. Es una sensación horrible. No quiere que Levi vea esa parte de si mismo, pero a la vez, a pesar del miedo que siente, él es la persona a la que más desea mostrarle estos sentimientos.

—Te sentirás mejor después de decirlo.—mientras tanto, el capitán le presiona, de forma calmada y serena, pero insistiendo en que desembuche. Desde su sitio puede escuchar la respiración agitada de Eren: el movimiento de su pecho sube y baja al mismo ritmo que su rápida inhalación. Finalmente, el joven da una respuesta no evasiva.

—Solo me pregunto cosas.—admite el chico.

—¿Qué cosas?—pregunta Levi.

—Por ejemplo... Como habrían reaccionado Petra, Auruo, Gunther y Erd al ver el mar.—el corazón del capitán se encoge al escuchar tales palabras.—O en que cosas habrían dicho mis compañeros de la Tropa de Reclutas 104 que murieron en la invasión de Trost o en acontecimientos posteriores a ese. En las personas de los pueblos que acabaron transformadas en titanes o devoradas por los mismos. En mi madre... Y en todas las cosas que no puedo decirle...

Los ojos aguamarina del chico de tez tostada empiezan a humedecerse al son de su quebrada y dolorida voz. El ardor de su garganta continúa inflamándole, pero ya no siente que su voz esté siendo atrapada en su interior.

—Simplemente llevo un tiempo pensando en... Toda la gente que hemos dejado atrás. Las personas que yo he dejado atrás.—pasa el brazo por sus ojos, reprimiendo un inevitable llanto.—A veces me pregunto si yo era el indicado para poseer los poderes de titán... Ya que... Snif... He llegado a ser tan inútil en tantos momentos que... Snif... Me arrepiento mucho...

—Está bien, está bien. Cálmate un poco antes de seguir hablando, no se entiende lo que dices.—con más suavidad de la usual, Levi trata de tranquilizar al desalentado soldado. Duda entre hacerlo o no, pero finalmente, apoya su mano derecha en el hombro de Eren.—Entonces, ¿estás arrepentido?

—Mucho. Me siento como un idiota... Ojalá pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y...—la voz se le rompe de nuevo, impidiéndole terminar la frase.—Por alguna razón, siento que cargo muchos cadáveres a mi espalda.

Un escalofrío silencioso recorre el cuerpo del Ackerman al escuchar a Jaeger decir eso. Sin embargo, no le responde. Simplemente se queda en silencio. Eren gimotea varias veces más, sin aparente señal de que se vaya a tranquilizar pronto.

—(No es la primera vez que lo veo llorar, pero si que es la primera vez que me encuentro con un llanto que evoque tantas emociones juntas.)—se fija en los dos ojos de Eren, relucientes como jades, y en sus labios, incapaces de mantenerse quietos.—(Ira, tristeza, arrepentimiento, culpabilidad, impotencia, remordimiento... Y al igual que me ocurrió a mí, él es aún demasiado joven como para retener todos esos sentimientos en su interior. Necesita explotar de alguna manera.)

Un par de minutos transcurren. La voz de Eren se va apagando con el pasar de los segundos, silenciándose el ambiente cada vez más y más.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Ves como no estabas bien?—finalmente, Levi decide hablar de nuevo, manteniendo aún su mano en el hombro de Eren. Aunque el recluta no le haya mencionado nada, tiene la sensación de que ese gesto lo tranquiliza un poco.

—Es raro verle así, capitán... Tan cariñoso.—Levi siente algo de repulsión ante el hecho de que Eren lo describa con un adjetivo como ese.—Lo siento por molestarle a estas horas con mis pensamientos...

—Fui yo quién preguntó, Eren.—aleja la palma de sus dedos del cuerpo de Jaeger, y el calor que hasta hace poco existía debido al contacto entre los dos desaparece como una brisa de viento gélido.

—¿Qué crees que deba hacer respecto a esto?—la voz del adolescente deja ver todo lo negativo que le carcome por dentro. Es como si los sentimientos de Eren empezaran a cobrar forma por si solos, hablando con una clara y desasosegada voz, sin compasión, sin tapujos.

Levi mira al chico durante algunos segundos, consciente de la importancia de su siguiente respuesta. Él sabe que es imposible. Sabe que, si él no lo pudo lograr, Eren tampoco podrá hacerlo. Pero es lo más correcto a decir en esta situación. También lo más suave. Y lo más fácil.

—Ahora que ya ha pasado todo, debes olvidar esos malos recuerdos que carcomen continuamente tu conciencia.—afirma con convicción, mirando fijamente a las pupilas del menor, más grandes y negras de lo usual. La cara del joven cambia a una más compasiva.

—Dices eso, capitán, pero... Tú sientes más dolor que yo, ¿verdad?

Y con esas inconscientemente duras y directas palabras de Eren, todos los esquemas de Levi se rompen en un instante, paralizando su corazón durante un momento y desvaneciendo todo el mundo a su alrededor.

—...—el Ackerman no dice nada en primer lugar, y Eren tampoco trata de continuar la conversación, quedándose sentado sobre la cama del capitán mirando al suelo.—¿Por qué has dicho eso?

—Solo intentaba devolverle el favor.—una tonta y pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios de Jaeger.—Usted ha sido muy amable conmigo al preguntarme algo como eso. Y de alguna forma, yo sé que usted, como humano... También tiene sus pesadillas internas. El hecho de que sea el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, el fuerte e inexpresivo Levi Ackerman... No quita el hecho de que tenga sentimientos, ¿verdad?—por primera vez en bastante rato, Eren le devuelve la mirada a su superior, quién escucha algo sorprendido a lo que el joven dice.

—Pues claro que tengo sentimientos, idiota...—murmura de forma sombría el capitán. Se levanta pesadamente de la silla, quedando de pie frente a Eren.—¿Qué tal si lo dejamos aquí?—lanza la pregunta al aire, temeroso de observar de nuevo los ojos del chico titán, quién, entendiendo la situación, se levanta sin replicar, dirigiéndose a la salida. Una amplia sonrisa se forma en su boca, a la vez que sus cejas revelan una expresión dolida y aliviada a partes iguales.

—Capitán... ¿Mañana puedo volver aquí de nuevo?—dice de cara a la puerta.—Y a la noche siguiente, y a la siguiente, y a la que venga después... A no ser que sea una molestia.

—Nunca lo serías.—murmura Levi.—Pero si tienes intenciones de venir aquí cada noche... Llámame Levi.—el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, quién hasta ahora había estado de espaldas al joven, gira el cuello para proceder a observar la nuca de Jaeger, cubierta de mechones castaños.—Pero solo tienes permitido hacer eso aquí. Fuera de esta habitación, seguirás llamándome "capitán".

—¿Enserio?—con la misma voz que un niño emocionado, Eren se gira también, y sus brillantes ojos se encuentran con los fríos irises de Levi. Un ligero rubor cubre sus mejillas.—¡De acuerdo, Levi!—agacha su cabeza en señal de despedida, y con un tono más cortés, se despide.—Buenas noches.

* * *

El joven sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La mirada de Levi observa sin expresión alguna la entrada. Un peculiar frío cubre el ambiente ante la repentina ausencia de Eren. No es que la temperatura del cuarto haya bajado de repente... Si no que la frigidad surge desde el mismo interior del general.

Levi toma asiento en el mismo lugar donde Eren estuvo hasta hace nada. Ha dejado esa parte de la cama repleta de su calor corporal. La mano del Ackerman acaricia el colchón, aferrándose a él, mientras una silenciosa lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

Él... ¿Será capaz de experimentar la felicidad de nuevo algún día?


	2. Redención

Levi abre la puerta de su habitación, de la forma más lenta y sigilosa posible para evitar un molesto sonido chirriante provocado por el desgaste de ésta. Con su camisa blanca puesta, los pantalones del uniforme y las botas colocadas, empieza a caminar por el pasillo. Ya es muy tarde, por lo que un imperioso silencio inunda la estancia entera, siendo sus lentas y profundas pisadas lo único que rompe la sosegada falta de sonido. En sus manos lleva un sobre cerrado con sello, con una carta guardada en su interior. El capitán observa el exterior cada vez que pasa al lado de una ventana: lo único que se ve es oscuridad. Algunas luciérnagas iluminan levemente el panorama nocturno, y en el cielo, nublado, se pueden visibilizar estrellas y constelaciones, al igual que una Luna llena. Hoy parece ser una noche hermosa.

Levi detiene su paseo cuando llega frente a la puerta de otro cuarto: en la entrada hay una placa colgada con las palabras "Erwin Smith" en ella. La mano del Ackerman abre el pomo, y entra en el despacho del fallecido comandante: la sala que le perteneció en vida ya no es usada por nadie, pero no se ha tocado ni movido ningún mueble de su sitio. Además, el lugar no está nada sucio: y es que Levi lo va a limpiar cada tres noches.

El Ackerman se dirige a la mesa de Erwin, y abre un cajón repleto de cartas sin abrir. Deja el sobre ahí, y vuelve a cerrar el mueble. Lleva su puño al corazón, con una fortaleza debilitada.

—El informe de hoy, comandante.—murmura.—Lo siento por obligarte a abandonar este infernal mundo y descansar. Nunca pudiste alcanzar tu sueño por cuenta propia, pero te prometo que nosotros lo hemos hecho por ti.

Tras esas palabras, Levi sale de la estancia, y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Lo último que ve antes de marcharse es la hora que marca el reloj colgado en la pared, el cuál continúa funcionando de forma inexorable: las 3:41 de la madrugada.

* * *

Primero fue Gunter. Su cuello fue cortado, al igual que el de un titán, por la espada de Annie Leonhardt.

Después cayó Erd. Justo cuando pensaban que ya tenían la victoria sobre la Titán Hembra, ésta lo mordió, despedazándolo por completo.

La tercera fue Petra. Aplastada contra un árbol, con una cara de horror que nadie que no estuviera presenciando el infierno podría poner.

Y el último, movido por la furia y la ira tras la muerte de sus compañeros: Auruo. Por poco atravesó la nuca de la chica titán, pero ella pudo proteger la zona a tiempo endureciéndola. Entonces, el soldado sucumbió de una potente patada por parte de la enemiga. Los cuatro murieron.

Y Eren los vio a todos caer. Uno tras uno, lentamente, iban abandonando el mundo, dejando tan solo sus cadáveres como prueba de que habían vivido y peleado con la cabeza bien alta hasta su caída. ¿Y quién tuvo la culpa de aquella masacre? ¿Quién fue el chico que tomó la terrible decisión de pelear contra la titán, en vez de huir de ella? Exacto. Fue _Eren Jaeger_.

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo de esto. ¿Pero entonces por qué? ¿Por qué debe presenciar esta escena continuamente, noche sí, noche no, incapaz de cerrar los ojos, obligado a ver una y otra vez los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros? ¿Por qué no puede olvidar? ¿Por qué lo siente como si estuviera viviéndolo otra vez? Su pesadilla nunca termina tras la muerte de Auruo. Después de eso, se presencia a si mismo desde fuera transformándose en titán y peleando contra Annie. Y aunque quiera despertarse, no puede. Está dormido, pero se siente mareado, tremendamente cansado y con ganas de vomitar. No puede mirar. No quiere observar de nuevo aquella violenta secuencia de batalla, la cuál siempre acaba con Annie arrancando su cabeza y almacenando su cuerpo humano en la boca.

Y entonces aparece Mikasa, que persigue a la titán hembra para rescatarlo. Furiosa e implacable, sin miedo de Leonhardt, y sin dudar en ningún momento, la Ackerman empieza a seguirla con gran velocidad y destreza. Entonces la acción pega un salto en el tiempo, al igual que su visión de la situación, pasando de verlo todo desde fuera a meterse dentro de su propio cuerpo: escucha la voz de Levi. Aunque todo a su alrededor se ve confusamente borroso, y no puede diferenciar si siguen en el bosque o no, sí que puede escuchar a Levi y a Mikasa discutir algo.

—Recuerda cuál era nuestro objetivo. ¿O satisfacer tu sed de sangre es más importante?—la voz del capitán resuena dentro de su cabeza: por la forma en la que oye la conversación que tiene lugar a su alrededor, Eren se siente como si lo escuchara estando sumergido en el agua.—Es tu mejor amigo y lo aprecias, ¿verdad? ¿O acaso me equivoco?—siente a su hermanastra y al capitán como si estuvieran muy lejos de él... Pero puede notar el calor corporal de Levi rodeándole. Su superior lo está cargando. Lo ha salvado.

De repente, la plática entre los Ackerman termina, y el único sonido existente es el de la corriente del aire golpeando contra los tres. La visión de Jaeger empieza a desvanecerse todavía más. Se queda sin respiración, y con gran culpabilidad, un solo pensamiento ocupa su cabeza:

—Capitán, por favor... Perdóneme por haber matado a sus camaradas...

Pega un respingo a la vez que abre los ojos. Lo primero que ve es el techo de su habitación. Escucha voces masculinas de fondo hablar entre ellas, y siente el acelerado bombeo de su corazón golpeándole el pecho. Se incorpora con bastante pesadez. Sí, sigue de una pieza y está tumbado en su cama: a su izquierda están Armin y Jean, que proceden a mirarle, su mejor amigo con una complaciente sonrisa y el más alto con un rostro de burla.

—Eren, deberías prepararte ya si no quieres llegar tarde al desayuno.—le aconseja Arlert con una amable voz.

—Sí, lo siento...—disculpándose con un susurro, Eren se incorpora y empieza a quitarse el camisón ocre que usa para dormir.

—Últimamente te cuesta mucho despertarte por las mañanas. Eres un dormilón.—añade Kirstein.

—No molestes, Jean.—responde Eren a regañadientes.

* * *

La escena de las mañanas es la habitual: Sasha y Connie engullendo la comida (aunque la chica a otro nivel), Jean y Armin hablando entre ellos mientras mastican el pan relajadamente, Hanji dándole conversación a la silenciosa Mikasa, y Eren alimentándose con la mirada perdida en su plato, algo desconectado de las conversaciones que tienen lugar a su alrededor.

—A propósito, Eren.—Jean empieza a hablarle, y Jaeger levanta el rostro.—¿Adónde diablos vas todas las noches? Sueles llegar tarde a la habitación.

—No estarás entrenando de más, ¿verdad?—continúa Armin. Eren traga saliva. Sabía que tarde o temprano sus compañeros le preguntarían por eso. Sin embargo, no puede contarles la verdad. Sus conversaciones con el capitán son un secreto que hay entre él y el Ackerman, por lo que no puede ir contándolo por ahí.

—Es un tema privado. No os lo puedo decir.—trata de sonreír para no preocupar de más a sus amigos, y siente los oscuros ojos de su hermanastra observándole.

—Soldados.—Levi entra en el comedor de forma algo apresurada y llevando papeles entre sus manos. Todos pasan a mirarle, incluida Hanji.—Sé que es temprano y que aún no habéis ni acabado de desayunar, pero voy a anunciar la lista de tareas de hoy, ¿de acuerdo?—los ojos grises del capitán se dirigen al rostro de Eren. El capitán se percata de las inusuales ojeras que adornan la cansada mirada del joven, pero entonces regresa su mirada al grupo.—Hoy partiremos a la capital antes del mediodía. Tenemos una reunión importante con la reina para discutir sobre la renovación de la ley de la repartición de impuestos. Será una junta importante, así que necesitaré de la presencia de todos vosotros.—echa una ojeada al documento.—Aún así, alguien tendrá que quedarse para vigilar el lugar. ¿Alguien se ofrece?

Todos intercambian miradas. Sasha levanta la mano.

—¡Yo puedo hacerlo!—pronuncia con ahínco la hábil cazadora.

—Entonces tú te quedas, Sasha. Me gustaría que limpiaras el sótano e hicieras una revisión de todo el lugar: si ves algo de suciedad, ya sabes que hacer.—sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, la obsesión de Levi por la limpieza no se desvanece. Blouse sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

—¡Entendido!—en los grandes ojos miel de la chica se pueden ver unas segundas intenciones que tampoco cambian aunque pasen meses y meses: atracar un poquito la despensa del lugar.

—Esto es repentino, ¡pero iremos a la capital!—exclama Armin con sus compañeros.—Desde que Historia es la reina, pasar por ahí siempre es agradable.

—Bueno, pero iremos por trabajo.—responde Mikasa inexpresiva.

—Vamos, Mikasa, puedes animar un poco esa expresión.—comenta Jean.—En realidad también quieres ir, ¿a que sí?

—En realidad,—Hanji repite las mismas palabras que el chico a la vez que levanta su dedo índice—Mikasa tiene razón: no vamos ahí para gandulear sino para laborar.—se levanta de su asiento mientras habla, y empieza a recoger su plato.—¡Así que nada de distracciones, soldados! Esto aún no ha terminado.

* * *

Tras otro arduo día de trabajo, el ocaso cae en Paradis, dejando paso libre a la noche, el período del día repleto de intimidad, secretos y confidencialidad. Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que Eren fue llevado por Levi a su habitación para conversar: desde entonces, no ha fallado nunca en ir hasta allí y llamar a la puerta para poder entrar. Eren nunca había compartido sus temores con nadie: ésta era su primera vez, y hacerlo con el capitán, el hombre por el que siempre ha sentido una gran admiración desde joven, de alguna forma le llenaba temporalmente el gran vacío que sentía en su corazón. Todo el rato que pasa junto a Levi es casi mágico: se le pasa lento pero rápido a la vez, cualquier sensación de frío que pueda sentir en ese instante desaparece, y aunque al principio le costó, ahora, cuando mira al rostro de su superior, siente que puede contarle cualquier cosa. O, más bien, siente que pueden contarse cualquier cosa.

—Levi.—Eren entra a la alcoba que últimamente frecuenta. Cuando ve al capitán sentado en su cama, de piernas cruzadas, y leyendo varios escritos importantes, sonríe.—Buenas noches.

Los momentos de intimidad que Eren y Levi pasan juntos no siempre son iguales: suele diferir depende del estado de ánimo del más joven. Hay veces que el chico titán rompe en llantos inconsolables de larga duración, donde las lágrimas caen de sus ojos como cascadas imparables durante minutos y minutos. Otras, recluta y capitán mantienen conversaciones tranquilas y apacibles sobre recuerdos agradables, sus compañeros o cualquier cosa preciosa que hayan tenido en sus complicadas vidas. Y luego hay veces en que simplemente se quedan abrazados durante una hora, sentados sobre la cama, con el mayor arropando al adolescente entre sus brazos, sin decirse nada, manteniendo una comunicación silenciosa y un consuelo establecido por el contacto de sus cuerpos unidos.

—Buenas noches, Eren.—Levi levanta la cabeza para mirarle.—¿Qué tal estás?

—Bueno, no sabría decirte...—Eren camina hacia la cama y toma asiento al lado del capitán. Hace poco empezó a agarrar más confianza con él, y por lo tanto, su cercanía ha aumentado.—No he dormido muy bien hoy.

—Sí, eso ya lo veo. Tienes ojeras.—el Ackerman deja la pila de hojas a su lado, y fija su mirada en la cara de Eren. La distancia que los separa es tan solo de tres centímetros.—De hecho, apostaría a que descansas mal desde hace un tiempo.

—Sí... No debería sorprenderme que te hayas dado cuenta de eso.—Jaeger esboza una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Es por qué vienes aquí? ¿No duermes las horas que necesitas?—pregunta el capitán.

—No, no es eso.—Eren baja la cara y apreta sus puños en las rodillas. No puede evitar sentirse nervioso. Nunca le ha contado a Levi sobre su constante pesadilla con la Titán Hembra, y no siente que tenga el derecho a hacerlo. ¿La razón? Es sencilla. Él mató a los compañeros de Levi.

El Ackerman analiza el rostro del soldado con una expresión fría.

—(Otra vez está guardando algo para él mismo. Hace días que se lo quiero preguntar, pero creo que esto ya está yendo lejos. Su cara no está bien.)—en completo silencio, el capitán entrelaza sus dedos con los de Eren. El adolescente no puede evitar saltar un poco ante el gesto.—Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? Para eso vienes aquí.

—Supongo... Pero es que... No quiero...—se rasca el pelo con la mano que no agarra la de Levi. Aunque parece ruborizado por esa inesperada acción, no le incomoda en absoluto.—Creo que no debería decírtelo a ti. Eres el menos indicado para escuchar esto.

—Precisamente por eso tienes que contármelo.—con una voz seria y levemente persuasiva, el Ackerman impulsa al joven a que hable respecto al tema.—Si no me lo dices a mí, esa cicatriz tuya nunca acabará de desaparecer. Y si ese es el caso, entonces hablar no tiene ningún sentido.

Eren permanece en silencio ante la respuesta de su superior. Siente la temperatura del capitán a través de su mano, y esa sensación empieza a calentarle por dentro, empezando desde el corazón: se siente como si Levi estuviera animándole a hablar. El Ackerman, en cambio, empieza a sentir el sudor en la piel de Eren.

—A día de hoy, todavía sigo pensando en ellos.—pronuncia.—En tu antiguo escuadrón. El que yo maté.

—...—Levi debería haberse esperado que las palabras de Eren tendrían tal nivel de gravedad.

—Cuando digo que me arrepiento de cosas que he hecho... Creo que esta es la primera de la lista, de lejos.—continúa Jaeger.—Elegí mal. Y esa elección mató a cuatro personas. Cuatro personas que me apoyaron y me animaron a seguir adelante. Si hubiera decidido huir de Annie en vez de enfrentarla... ¿Me pregunto si seguirían vivos?—las lágrimas empiezan a asomarse por sus ojos, pero Eren parece estar haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

—...La vida es la senda formada por tus propias elecciones.—ninguno de los dos chicos trata de mirar al rostro del otro. Tomados de las manos, los ojos de los dos están fijados en un punto del suelo.—Hasta las elecciones que crees haber tomado mal tienen un hueco importante en tu vida. Es eso lo que nos hace crecer como personas, por lo que no es bueno rechazarlas. Es duro decir esto, pero la única persona en tu vida eres tú mismo. Tu existencia no es compartida entre dos, tres o más sujetos. Así que...—las palabras salen dificultosamente de su boca.—A veces, la única opción es empujarlos a un lado, continuar caminando y clamar a los cuatro vientos que has logrado sobrevivir.

—No lo digo solo por eso.—dos lágrimas resbalan por las mejillas del joven.—¡Me siento fatal por ti! ¡Yo maté a tus compañeros, Levi! Y aún así, tú... ¡Tú viniste a salvarme, sin castigarme, sin insultarme, sin decirme lo que me merecía! ¡A día de hoy todavía no lo entiendo! Con el sufrimiento que te causé... Con el sufrimiento que causé a todos. Acabé con las vidas de Petra y...

—Eren. Suficiente.—el capitán interrumpe los lamentos del soldado.—Tú no los mataste, ¿me oyes? La asesina no fue otra más que la Titán Hembra.

—¡No, no, eso no es cierto! ¡Fui yo el que desencadenó esa situación?

—Pero te digo que eso no es lo mismo a matarlos.—contesta Levi, con más tono que antes.

—Por favor, cállate... Tú no lo entiendes... No has estado en mi posición, no sabes lo que es sentirse un asesino, ¡así que no digas nada si no sabes...!—nada más Eren dice eso, el capitán le pega una bofetada. El rostro de Eren es movido hacia un lado por la fuerza de la palma de Levi, y los azulados ojos del adolescente se cierran durante un par de segundos. Tras pegarle con tanto vigor, el Ackerman pasa a rodear a Eren con sus brazos, abrazándole.—(¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué le he dicho a Levi que se calle...?)

—Siempre te pasa lo mismo. Cuando te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos, te ofuscas en tu mundo y empiezas a soltar estupideces.—Levi habla en un tono más bajo que antes, acercando sus labios a la oreja de Eren. Con una mano acaricia el cabello castaño del chico, y con la otra lo agarra de la zona lumbar, acercándolo hacia él.—Lo siento por pegarte. No quiero usar la violencia física contigo bajo ninguna situación, pero es la única forma que he encontrado para que reaccionaras.

—Lo siento por mandarte a callar...—la disculpa de Eren se apaga en el pecho del Ackerman, y tras eso, el portador de los poderes de titán empieza a llorar.

—Escúchame, Eren. Es cierto que tomaste una decisión. Pero tú en ese momento no tenías ninguna forma de saber qué pasaría con nuestros compañeros si en vez de huir atacabais a la Titán Hembra.—Levi acompaña sus palabras con caricias: su mano pasa entre los mechones café con suavidad y cariño, y con la única intención de querer consolar a Eren.—Aunque estemos hablando de las vidas de Petra, Auruo, Erd y Gunter, lo que tuvo que pasar, pasó. Y no hay vuelta atrás. No importa cuánto te lamentes, cuánta culpa te eches, cuánto llores por ellos o cuántos gritos des al cielo: no puedes volver a ese día y cambiar tu decisión.—la voz del Ackerman suena sombría y pesada, como si no solo estuviera hablándole a Eren, si no a él mismo también.—¿Entiendes, Eren? Yo a veces me

arrepiento de algunas elecciones también. Por ejemplo, de no haber salvado a Erwin de la muerte.—Eren levanta su rostro, quedando cara a cara con Levi. Sus mejillas, especialmente la derecha, están muy rojas, en su nariz hay mocos y sus labios están empapados por las lágrimas.

—Eso también fue mi culpa... Mikasa y yo te forzamos a dárselo a Armin...—agacha la cabeza, pero Levi agarra su barbilla, obligándole a mirar a sus ojos.

—No, no fue tu culpa. La decisión que tomé fue mía y de nadie más. Simplemente pensé que Erwin no merecía recibir el poder de titán y continuar sufriendo... Aunque a veces es complicado, sigo creyendo que esa fue la elección correcta.—suspira.—...Y él no es el único.

De repente, el Ackerman apoya su frente contra la de Eren. El joven está algo extrañado por el inusual comportamiento del capitán: en tan solo una noche le ha dado la mano, lo ha abrazado y hasta ha juntado su cara hasta ese punto...

—Mañana al mediodía... Te hablaré de ellos.—dice Levi, separando su rostro del de Eren.—De mis mejores amigos.

—...—Jaeger no dice nada, esperando a que el capitán dé más información. Sin embargo, se queda callado: los dos chicos se miran mutuamente a los ojos, sin decir nada, bajo una matadora atmósfera silenciosa.—Entonces lo estaré esperando.—murmura finalmente el chico titán.

—¿Puedes irte por hoy? Hoy estoy bastante ocupado.—Jaeger nunca se lo ha reprochado, pero sabe que esa excusa es la forma de Levi de pedirle amablemente que se vaya para dejarle solo. Eren se levanta de la cama mientras asiente: cuando pasa esto, le entran aún más ganas de quedarse con el Ackerman. Quiere verlo llorar, quiere verlo también hablar de sus problemas. Le gustaría hacer por Levi lo mismo que Levi hace por él. Pero por ahora, se siente incapaz de hacer eso. Porque si lo intenta, de alguna forma, podría dañar todavía más al capitán.

Así que simplemente sale de la habitación.

* * *

Esta noche Eren no tuvo la pesadilla. Aún así, la calidad de su sueño no ha mejorado mucho respecto a ayer: cuando se levanta, continúa sintiéndose extrañamente cansado y con pocas ganas de comer. Una de las pocas cosas que lo animan a levantarse para bajar a desayunar es pensar en lo que Levi le dijo que le contaría hoy al mediodía.

—(Sus mejores amigos... Jamás imaginé al capitán decir algo como eso. Tengo curiosidad por saber que me dirá.)—piensa Eren con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras camina con Armin, Jean y Connie dirección al comedor.

Cuando llega el mediodía, el momento acordado para la conversación, Eren se da cuenta de un estúpido error (no han acordado lugar) así que se dirige al cuarto del Ackerman: sin embargo, él no está ahí. Empieza a buscarlo y a preguntar a varias personas.

—¿El capitán? No, no lo hemos visto.—Mikasa y Armin transportan algunas cajas hacia algún lugar. La chica es quién le contesta.—¿Para qué lo buscas?

—Necesito hablar sobre algo con él. Gracias, Mikasa.—el chico se aleja apresudaramente de sus dos amigos para continúar la búsqueda.

—¿A Levi? Hmm... Hace poco lo he visto fuera, en el césped. La verdad es que no sé que estará haciendo ahí, quizás quiera trabajar con un poco más de aire fresco, pero tengo la sensación de que solo está haciendo el vago... Hazme un favor y ve a echarle la bronca, ¿de acuerdo, Eren?—acompaña sus últimas palabras con un amistoso codazo y guiñando su ojo derecho. Tras sonreír y pronunciar un efusivo "¡gracias!", Eren echa a correr hacia el lugar que la comandante le ha indicado. No sabe cuánto tiempo exacto tarda en llegar: cinco minutos, quizás. Pero cuando sale al exterior, Levi todavía está ahí, agazapado, observando una amapola de color rojo sangre.

—Dime, Eren.—se levanta del suelo a la vez que habla. No ha necesitado girar su cabeza para saber de la llegada del chico titán.—¿Cuál crees que pudo haber sido el comienzo del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad?

Extiende su brazo, y abre su mano como si intentara atrapar el Sol. Eren no da ningún paso más: se queda en su posición, cinco pasos detrás de Levi, observando la espalda de su capitán y sin saber bien qué contestar.

—No lo sé.—dice finalmente.—(Por alguna razón me siento nervioso de dar un paso más hacia él...)

—...Yo nací en la Ciudad Subterránea.—explica el capitán, con una tristeza en la voz que Jaeger nunca había escuchado.—Mi madre era prostituta y trabajaba en el burdel. Nunca conocí a mi padre, pues ella quedó embarazada de mí con uno de sus clientes. Por lo tanto, quién sabe si ese hombre sigue vivo, o si lo he llegado a conocer en alguna ocasión.

—...—el corazón de Eren se encoge levemente: no se esperaba algo como eso.

—Mi madre era buena conmigo. Siempre compartía su comida, me cosía ropa, jugaba conmigo cuando no trabajaba y me cantaba nanas para dormir. De alguna forma, yo era feliz: esa manera de vivir era lo normal para mí.—continúa diciendo.—Pero ella terminó muriendo debido a una enfermedad. Entonces mi tío me salvó de la muerte que me esperaba por desnutrición: me enseñó a valerme por mí mismo, y cuando absorbí y llevé a cabo todas sus enseñanzas al pie de la letra, me dejó a mi suerte, confiando en que yo sería capaz de sobrevivir. Pasé toda mi infancia y adolescencia en las calles. Era un delincuente: robaba para comer y dormía en los callejones—Jaeger no puede observar la expresión que el capitán está haciendo ahora mismo. Pero de lo que sí es plenamente consciente es de sus profundos sentimientos: jamás se le pasó por la mente que Levi Ackerman, el hombre que tanto ha admirado durante toda su vida, tuviera un pasado tan frío como ese.—...En ese momento conocí a dos personas: mis mejores amigos.

El capitán agacha su mano, y se queda callado, como si la historia terminara ahí, con un final demasiado abierto. Eren, inseguro, decide lanzar una pregunta para romper el repentino silencio.

—¿Cómo se llamaban?—su voz suena levemente temblorosa.

—Una de ellas era Isabel. Isabel Magnolia.—responde Levi en un tono agridulce.—Era pequeña, pero muy hiperactiva. Siempre tenía energías para reírse y pasárselo bien. Esto te sonará raro, pero vuestras caras se me hacen similares.—tras decir eso, gira su cuerpo, a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en los labios del adulto. Pero es un gesto que enseguida desaparece.—El otro era Furlan Church. Era más responsable y tranquilo que Isabel, y no le gustaban las situaciones de excesivo riesgo. Pero había algo en que los dos coincidían de lleno: su confianza en mí.

Eren traga saliva. El hecho de no haber escuchado nunca antes esos nombres, ni siquiera de la boca del capitán, y de que Levi esté hablando en pasado, le hacen imaginar que, el final de la historia, sea cuál sea, va a ser de todo menos feliz.

—...Ellos murieron, Eren.—la voz del Ackerman se rompe un poco, como si tuviera ganas de llorar pero no contara con las lágrimas para hacerlo.—Los dos fueron devorados por los titanes. Y yo vi con mis propios ojos a Farlan siendo devorado. Cuando eso pasó, él se despidió de mí con una sonrisa.—los siempre penetrantes y severos irises de Levi denotan un brillo de aflicción.—Y después de él, me encontré la cabeza de Isabel.—No hay lágrimas en sus ojos. Ni una sola. Pero está llorando: Eren lo siente en su voz.—...¿Sabes qué trato de decirte con esto, Eren?

Eren está en blanco. Agacha la cabeza, incapaz de pensar en alguna respuesta.

—...No lo sé... Ahora no sé que decir.

—Ayer me dijiste que me callara porque no entendía tus sentimientos.—algo se enciende dentro de la cabeza de Eren: es cierto. Él le dijo eso a Levi.—Que yo no sabía lo que se sentía acabar indirectamente con la vida de unos compañeros. Pero te equivocaste: yo viví lo mismo que tú experimentaste en el bosque. Debido a mi elección de entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento, las vidas de Farlan e Isabel conocieron su fin ahí, en esa salida.—el más joven empieza a sentir un gigantesco nudo en la garganta.—Yo... Te entiendo más de lo que parece, Eren. Por eso, cuando vi los cadáveres de los antiguos miembros de mi escuadrón... Me sentí incapaz enfadarme conmigo. Al contrario, empecé a preocuparme en qué pasaría contigo entonces.

—...—Eren no dice nada, pero sin poder controlarlo, las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por su rostro.—C-capitán... ¡Lo siento mucho...!

—...No fue tu culpa.—es lo último que dice Levi antes de caminar de nuevo hacia la guarida. Pasa su mano por la cabeza de Eren.—Con esto podrás superarlo todo.

Jaeger se sienta en el césped, abatido, tratando de calmar su llanto. No tiene clara la razón por la cuál llora: ¿es por la difícil vida que Levi Ackerman ha sufrido en silencio durante todos estos años? ¿Es por la insensiblidad con la que lo contestó ayer, inconsciente de su propia ignorancia? Sea lo que sea, no puede detenerse: siente que le falta algo. Siente que le falta alguien.

—(Levi...)—Eren se abraza a si mismo, tratando de imaginar que es el capitán quién abraza su tronco.—(Esa cara tan triste que has puesto hace nada... Nunca te he visto con esa expresión tan dolorosa. Siempre eres tú el que me consuela por las noches, a pesar de toda la carga que arrastras solo.)—Jaeger se pasa el puño por los ojos, tratando de secárselos. Su llanto se detiene. El vacío se convierte en determinación, y el frío, en calor. Levi es el soldado más fuerte del mundo: y tal y como le dijo a Eren hace ya un tiempo atrás, él también tiene sentimientos. Y por lo que le ha mostrado hoy, están rotos en pedazos.—(Hoy te demostraré que has hecho bien en contármelo, Levi. Te demostraré que... Al igual que tú lo eres para mí, yo puedo ser también tu confidente. No quiero que sufras...)—sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco.—(Porque yo, de alguna forma... Bueno...

...no. Es pronto para pensar en eso.)

* * *

—¿Eren? Pasa.—como es usual, Levi está sentado de piernas cruzadas, con la lumbar apoyada en el respaldo de la silla de su habitación, revisando papeles y papeles. Lo primero en lo que se fija Eren es en la expresión de disgusto del capitán. Jaeger camina hacia él, sin decir nada.—Ahora voy a dejar esto, no presiones.

—No estoy presionando, tranquilo.—el chico titán toma asiento en el colchón del Ackerman mientras el capitán se levanta del sillón para guardar todos los documentos en su escritorio. Las palpitaciones del corazón de Eren van algo más aceleradas de lo normal, y lo nota especialmente cuando Levi se sienta a su lado.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy?—pregunta con una voz increíblemente cansada. Eren no lo soporta más: sin ofrecerle una respuesta a su superior, abre sus brazos y rodea con una suave fuerza la espalda de Levi, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho. El Ackerman, levemente sorprendido, no trata de zafarse del joven soldado, al contrario: apoya su frente en el hombro derecho de Eren, y le devuelve el cálido gesto extendiendo sus manos alrededor de su cadera y trapecio.

Y cuando es consciente de lo que está ocurriendo, las lágrimas empiezan a escapar de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas y humedeciendo la tostada piel de Eren. Primero son unas pocas: pero cuando los recuerdos de su pasado empiezan a fluir, empieza a gimotear desesperadamente.

— _Levi._ —la sonrisa de su madre.— _Mira que nuevo camisón te cosió tu madre hoy._

— _Ya está._ —las enseñanzas de su tío.— _Ahora ya eres capaz de sobrevivir por ti mismo. Te has hecho fuerte, Levi._

— _¡Leviiiii!_ —la grácil risa de su amiga Isabel.— _¡Mira lo que conseguí! ¡Es un botín gigantesco!_

— _Ya lo sabes, Levi. Yo te seguiré adonde sea que vayas._ —la fiel determinación de su amigo Farlan.

 _La barbilla de Eren frotándole el cabello, como intento de mitigar su dolor._

—(Levi. Tú también debes mostrar tus debilidades de vez en cuando.)—le reprime Eren en silencio.—(Por más fuerte que seas, hay veces donde uno debe ser sincero consigo mismo y liberar todos sus sentimientos.)

—(Ya lo sé. ...Ya lo sé. Tengo el doble de años que tú, mocoso. Es difícil que sepas algo que yo no.)—entre sollozos, los pensamientos del Ackerman llegan hasta Jaeger. Los dos sienten que están manteniendo una conversación silenciosa, donde se comunican sin necesidad de utilizar las palabras.

—(Estoy contento de que hayas confiado en mí, capitán. Es un gran honor.)

—(Solo voy a molestar por hoy.)

—(Es necesario hacerlo de vez en cuando.)

— _Levi, mi pequeño..._ —dijo su madre una vez, mientras bailaba con él.— _Me pregunto si algún día conocerás a alguien que te haga feliz._

—(Una vez más...) ...Perdón.—susurra Eren.

—...Perdonado.—responde Levi, y una débil sonrisa se asoma por los labios de Jaeger.

* * *

Sígueme en mis redes sociales:

TW: MissKirigiri

Wattpad: MissKirigiri

AO3: MissKirigiri


	3. Aceptación

A medida que caminan por el sendero de la vida, el tiempo va avanzando, de forma ponderosa pero inevitable. Estén rodeados de felicidad, de paz y de armonía, o de tristeza, desolación y guerra, el día y la noche ocupan el cielo de la misma forma coordinada que hace miles de años. Antes de los titanes, después de los titanes... Los minutos del reloj hacen tic-tac a la misma velocidad que cuando arriesgaban sus vidas por la humanidad. Pero entonces, ¿por qué ahora que sus vidas empiezan a pintarse con tonos de concordia sienten que todo va más rápido de lo que debería?

Han pasado dos meses desde que Levi le contó a Eren sobre Farlan e Isabel. Y en este período de tiempo han pasado muchísimas cosas: entre ellas, la llegada de nuevos reclutas, algo que los soldados esperaban con ansias, pues desde hace tiempo requerían de nuevos números humanos entre sus filas dispuestos a colaborar en sus operaciones y misiones. Incluso ahora que ya no sienten la amenaza de los titanes, la guerra aún no ha terminado. Tan solo no es tan visible como estaban acostumbrados a que fuera.

—Muy bien, jóvenes.—Eren camina de un lado a otro mientras habla con el tono digno de un capitán con confianza en si mismo.—Hoy Mikasa y yo vamos a entrenaros a los cinco en los ámbitos de puntería y artes marciales. Queremos rápidos avances porque requerimos de progresos lo más pronto posible, así que necesitaréis concentraros y utilizar toda vuestra capacidad física y mental.

Ahren, Berta, Erika, Volker y Maud asienten sincronizadamente, con forzadas expresiones de piedra en sus rostros. Jaeger pasa su mirada por encima de cada uno, sintiendo algo punzante en su corazón.

—(Hace tan solo unos años yo estaba en la misma situación que ellos... Y ahora solo he de mirarme. He llegado lejos.).

Tanto él como sus amigos lo han hecho. Han pasado de ser pubertos entrenando para ser soldados a formar parte del bando de los superiores. Mikasa observa a su hermanastro, algo desconcertada de su repentino silencio.

—Empezaremos por los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.—anuncia ella, frívola.—Ahren con Erika, Berta con Maud y Volker conmigo y Eren. Iremos turnando parejas para que todos podáis aprendar algo de vuestros compañeros.

...Incluso con esta efímera paz llenando sus días, es imposible olvidar el infierno que los ha perseguido durante tanto tiempo.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

—Eren.—dice Mikasa.—¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

La corpulenta muchacha, vestida con una camiseta blanca de manga larga. unos pantalones largos de chándal y la famosa bufanda roja colocada alrededor de su cuello, se acerca hacia su amigo, quién se encuentra sentado en una de las torres de la base, ajeno a los festejos de sus compañeros, con un vaso de agua entre sus manos y los ojos clavados a las estrellas situadas en el lejano horizonte. La brisa le mece suavemente los mechones de su cabello, el cuál cada vez se ve más largo.

—Mikasa.—Eren la saluda.—Claro que puedes.

—Gracias.—murmura ella. Se agacha lentamente junto a Jaeger, y pierde su mirada en el mismo vasto lugar que él: un infinito cielo nocturno, inalcanzable para dos jóvenes como ellos, repleto de brillantes destellos y blancas nubes que simulan formas de flores y caballos. El paisaje terrestre que se extiende ante ellos se basa en césped, riachuelos, ranchos, molinos, pueblos lejanos y el mar, el cuál se puede distinguir con dificultad en la lejanía como una ínfima luz azul. La escena podría ser hasta romántica.—...

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí arriba?—los ojos verdes de su hermanastro la miran ahora a ella, con cierta melancolía y añoranza. Mikasa agacha la cabeza.

—Te vi subir antes. Me estaba cansando del ambiente ruidoso, así que decidí hacerte compañía.—acaricia con delicadeza la bufanda.—Espero no molestarte.

—Tranquila, sé de sobras lo pesados que pueden ser los demás.—regresa su vistazo hacia el panorama noctural mientras da un sorbo al agua.

—...¿Puedo preguntarte yo lo mismo?—menciona ella.—¿Por qué estás aquí arriba? Antes tú eras de los primeros que la liaba en el comedor.

—Ah, bueno... Los tiempos cambian.—explica Eren, evitando el contacto visual con su hermanastra.—Últimamente le doy muchas vueltas a temas en los que antes no pensaba tan profundamente. La vida, la muerte... El amor también...

Incluso si su voz suena algo apagada, en su boca hay una sonrisa que parece estar satisfecha con algo. La chica aprieta los labios: es en esta clase de situaciones donde se siente más impotente que nunca. Ella siempre ha intentado darlo todo por sus amigos. Ella siempre ha tratado defenderlos de cualquier peligro, desde los niños acosadores cuando eran pequeños hasta de los titanes más salvajes. Pese no decirlo con palabras, ella ama a sus amigos, tanto a Eren como a Armin, y aunque el tiempo para expresar sus sentimientos en palabras se está agotando, cada vez se siente más incapaz de hablar. Saber que sus dos mejores amigos están destinados a morir... ¿Cómo se supone que va a enfrentar algo así?

—¿Sabes, Eren?—Mikasa se abraza a sus rodillas.—Te noto distinto desde hace algún tiempo. Más maduro... Y también más feliz.—ella intenta sonreír, pero el gesto se queda en un intento fallido. Lo cierto es que está intentando controlar las lágrimas provocadas por varios sentimientos unidos en uno: angustia, rabia y alivio.—No sabes cuánto me ayuda verte sonreír... En una situación así.

—...—Jaeger la mira, sin saber bien adonde quiere llegar la joven.

—Desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo... Te he visto como alguien especial para mí.—admite.—Y desde que llegamos hasta el sótano de nuestra casa, y descubrimos esa terrible verdad... He estado pensando en pedirte algo. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, supe que era inútil hacerlo.—levanta la mirada, fijándose únicamente en el color glauco de los irises de Eren, el chico que, inevitablemente, le lleva gustando desde su infancia.—Siempre te he admirado, y la verdad es que siempre he visto nuestro vínculo como algo más que amigos y hermanos... Es por eso que verte feliz es lo único que puede sanar mi corazón ahora. Y precisamente esa es la razón por la que no puedo hacer realidad mi deseo.

Sus ojos grisáceos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas. La mano de Mikasa se agarra a la bufanda, temblorosa, como si estuviera asustada de la situación en la que se encuentra.

—Mi-Mikasa...—Eren no sabe que hacer para detener el llanto de su amiga.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Eren.—pronuncia ella, firmemente, ignorando las gotas que le resbalan por la mejilla.—Sé que ya es tarde para que pueda estar a tu lado. Y es por eso mismo que quería hablar contigo, sacarme este peso de encima... Y observarte desde la distancia, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La Ackerman se levanta, dispuesta a marcharse tras su "declaración de amor" hacia el chico. Eren la sigue con la mirada, bastante confundido. No sabe si seguir a la chica. No sabe si ha entendido todo lo que ella ha querido transmitirle en esas palabras rodeadas de resentimiento y aceptación. No sabe hasta qué punto... Ella sabe cosas de él.

—¡Mikasa!—grita, a la vez que se levanta. La chica se gira.—A pesar de todo, tú... ¿Estás feliz?

Ella lo mira a los ojos, algo sorprendida por esa pregunta. Entonces, una honesta sonrisa se asoma por su rostro.

—Sí.—responde.

—¿Puedes prometerlo?—pregunta el chico, vacilante. Mikasa asiente. Una corriente de viento mece su cabello negro en el aire, el cuál brilla bajo el resplandor de la Luna.

—Lo prometo.—asegura, y tras eso, desaparece por las escaleras.

—(Mikasa...)—la expresión de Eren titubea durante varios segundos, pero entonces, sonríe débilmente.—(Es irónico... Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan feliz.).

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Aproximadamente a las doce de la noche, todas las luces son apagadas en el edificio. No sería el caso si Eren hubiera ido al cuarto de Levi, como cada noche, pero hoy es una de esas pocas veces en las que el joven no ha podido ninguna charla con el capitán. ¿La razón? Bueno, es simple.

 _—_ _Lo siento, Eren, pero mañana no será posible. Tengo una endemoniada cantidad de trabajo que atender._ _—_ _le anunció Levi ayer._

—(Como desearía a veces que el capitán fuera un soldado de mi categoría.)—lamenta el adolescente, tumbado sobre su cama con los brazos tras la cabeza y la mirada perdida en el oscuro techo de la habitación.—(Si ese fuera el caso, podríamos hablar mucho más, hasta quedarnos dormidos... Y quizás seríamos más cercanos.).

Un calor candente empieza a subirle por el tronco desde la entrepierna, obligándolo a girarse hacia la derecha (donde no hay más camas) para no sentirse demasiado expuesto a los demás, aunque ya estén roncando y durmiendo como lirones. Nota como el bulto crece, lenta pero despiadadamente, pues aunque no lo vea siente la incomodidad que se experimenta al tener el miembro erecto. Otra noche más, el mismo problema se aparece ante él.

—(Cada vez que pienso algo un poco subido de tono con Levi pasa esto... Que molesto.).—dirige su mano izquierda hacia la zona afectada.—(Siempre supe que era normal hacer estas cosas cuando pensabas en tu novia... O al menos eso es lo que siempre decían los chicos...)—empieza a acariciar por encima de la tela del pantalón, y se obliga a si mismo a reprimir un gemido.—(Esto se siente increíblemente bien... Me pregunto si Levi también hace esto cuando se siente excitado... ...Aunque es difícil de imaginar.).

Con un pensamiento casi cómico para él como es el imaginarse a Levi masturbándose, la mente de Eren se dispara y empieza a imaginar, o más bien, a fantasear con la situación: el capitán, sentado en la cama de su habitación y sin camiseta, dejando ver los fibrados músculos que se ha ganado a pulso tras años y años de entrenamiento y combate contra titanes. Él dirigiendo su mano hacia sus pantalones, desabrochándose la bragueta y empezando a masturbar con tranquilidad un _gran_ miembro. Primero lentamente, después con más velocidad y potencia, provocándose a si mismo un gemido tras otro.

En realidad es Eren el que está haciendo todo esto, pero en su mente, lo único que visualiza es a Levi en esa escena.

—(Levi... Levi...)—tan solo puede retorcerse de placer en su propio colchón mientras piensa tímidamente en el nombre de su persona especial.—(Oh, Levi...)

No tarda demasiado en llegar al orgasmo, el cuál ha tenido que desembocar en gritos internos para no despertar a nadie, y termina corriéndose sobre su mano. Se queda mirando al líquido blanco, y empieza a notar lo rojas que deben estar sus mejillas.

—(Capitán Levi... Lo siento muchísimo por haber pensado algo tan sucio de ti.).—se disculpa con su conciencia, sintiéndose ahora terriblemente culpable de haberse masturbado e increíblemente avergonzado de haber tenido esa clase de pensamientos tan sexuales. Con intención de olvidar lo más rápido posible lo que acaba de hacer, se concentra en lo que debe hacer, que es dormir.—(Ahora solo tengo que imaginar que... Los brazos de Levi me abrazan mientras duermo, ¿verdad? Si lo hago como cada noche, no voy a tener ninguna pesadilla...)—se abraza a si mismo, tratando de imaginar que ese es Levi. Intenta invocar su presencia a través de los recuerdos íntimos que tiene con él: piensa en el capitán estando tumbado a su lado, abrazado a su pecho, con la cabeza apoyada en su nuca y las puntas de su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Las piernas entrecruzadas entre los dos, con la seguridad de que no van a separarse pase lo que pase durante la noche, y con ciertos momentos en los que los labios de Levi suben hasta su oreja y le susurran un "Te amo" acompañado de un cariñoso beso. No sabe exactamente desde cuando empezó a pensar de esa manera hacia el capitán. Hace poco, eso seguro. Cada noche que ha pasado a su lado, compartiendo sus temores, sus pesadillas, ayudándose y enjuagando sus lágrimas mutuamente, le han hecho florecer un sentimiento muy bonito e indescriptible en su corazón que pensaba que nunca sería capaz de experimentar.

Amor.

No le importan las circunstancias, el sexo o la edad. Él siente un profundo y arraigado amor hacia Levi Ackerman, la única persona en la faz de la tierra que ha conversado con sus demonios internos y que lo ha ayudado a encontrar una razón para sonreír en un mundo post-apocalíptico como el que se encuentran.

Y la razón es el mismo Levi, aunque el capitán no lo sepa.

—(...Parece que mis temores se han hecho realidad. No puedo conciliar el sueño en condiciones si antes no hablo un poco con Levi.)—lamenta.

Eren no se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de sus pensamientos hacia el capitán. De hecho, sospechaba que acabaría pasando algo así.

Incluso si está muy enamorado, él sabe que no debe interponer su amor romántico por encima de su admiración y camaradería. Están en guerra, y Levi no es solo su pilar: lo es de sus compañeros, de Paradis, de todo. Se prometió a si mismo que no molestaría al capitán con un tema tan complicado, pues mal afortunadamente, lo único que crearía son problemas.

...Aunque él, cuando observa bien los ojos grises de Levi mirándole a la cara, es capaz de divisar una chispa de luz muy, muy escondida, en el interior de sus pupilas...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

—Waa, Mikasa: ¡te queda maravilloso!—Eren, Armin y Jean se dirigen al comedor, al principio hablando entre ellos, pero apagando la conversación a medida que las voces de sorpresa y admiración abarrotan el ambiente. Sorpresivamente, es Mikasa la protagonista de todo lo que dicen.

—Me pregunto que estará pasando.—insinúa Jean, levemente interesado.

—No tengo ni idea.—responde Armin.

—(Después de todo lo que me dijo ayer no puedo evitar preocuparme un poco por ella...)—piensa Eren para sus adentros, un tanto inquieto.

Una vez entran en la sala, lo primero que los tres ven es a Mikasa sentada en la mesa, con la misma expresión seria de siempre, mismo uniforme y mismo porte: pero hay algo muy distinto en ella.

—¿Te gusta como le he dejado el cabello, Hanji? Yo le retoqué esta parte de atrás.—Sasha acaricia la cabellera de Mikasa, la cuál está cortada. La chica no lo llevaba especialmente largo de antes, por lo que el cambio se nota todavía más.

—Mikasa... ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?—Armin y Jean corren hacia la chica, bastante impactados ante el inesperado cambio de look de su compañera. Eren la observa desde la distancia, sin saber bien como reaccionar.—No sé a que ha venido, ¡pero te queda bien!—Arlert la halaga a la vez que toca su hombro.

—(Se lo ha dejado más corto todavía...)—lamenta Jean.

—Te ves distinta.—Eren se acerca al grupo, sonriendo. Mikasa le devuelve el gesto, con algo de timidez.—Más poderosa.

—Que malo eres halagando, Eren.—se queja Sasha, provocando que los de su alrededor se rían, incluida Mikasa, quién por primera vez en mucho tiempo, suelta unas carcajadas de lo más naturales y sanas. Levi entra en la estancia, con una pila de papeles entre sus manos.

—...—observa al grupo desde la distancia, sin saber muy bien la razón por la que se ríen. Un leve sentimiento de alegría retumba en su pecho.—(Es esto lo que es ser humano. A veces creo que hasta me olvido de como reír... Pero no puedo negar que ya no siento esa horrible presión en el corazón.)—mira a Eren, quién se ríe con algo de vergüenza.—(Y pensar que todo es gracias a la persona más inesperada...).

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

—...—llama tres veces a la puerta. Al cabo de tres segundos, ésta se abre, y una sonrisa se escapa por la boca del chico titán.

—Adelante, pasa.—apremia Levi. Eren entra en la alcoba, casi como si se tratara de su habitación. Tras todo el tiempo que han pasado los dos juntos ahí, apartados del resto del mundo, los nervios han ido disminuyendo cada vez más y más, y con ellos también la angustia que los llevaba ahogando desde hace tantos años. Si bien ya apenas suelen hablar de cosas negativas, y los llantos se han dividido considerablemente, las conversaciones son igual de terapéuticas que cuando las empezaron a tener.—Veo que tu amiga se cortó el pelo.

—Jaja, sí.—Eren toma asiento en la cama del Ackerman. El capitán camina tras sus pasos, sentándose también sobre el colchón, justo al lado del adolescente.—Mikasa a veces es imprevisible. Pero creo que le queda realmente bien.

—Le da un aspecto más maduro.—comenta Levi.—Por otro lado, tú lo estás dejando crecer.

Se acerca todavía más a Jaeger: extiende su brazo para acariciar la parte trasera de la cabeza del chico, rozando con sus dedos cada mechón de cabello hasta llegar a la nuca. Sus rostros están a tan solo dos centímetros. Pueden sentir mutuamente sus respiraciones, su calor y sus _deseos_.

—Eren.—los suaves dedos de Levi pasan a rozar la piel de la mejilla de Eren, que siquiera parpadea, hipnotizado por los opacos irises del capitán.—¿Tú crees que todo el mundo merece ser feliz?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?—murmura Jaeger.

—¿No puedo preguntar?—responde él, también en voz baja.—Estoy pidiendo una respuesta que encalce a todo el mundo en ella. No solo yo, o tú. También nuestro enemigo, que ha matado a infinidades de compañeros y seres queridos.

—Bueno, ellos...—Eren sabe bien lo que quiere contestar: no lo merecen. Pero si dijese eso, entonces...

—Nosotros también hemos matado personas.—susurra el capitán, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos esmeralda del joven.—Todos los titanes que nos han devorado por tantos años. Pensar que eran humanos como nosotros... Que en mis manos hay sangre igual a la nuestra... ¿Merecemos ser felices, Eren? ...Sí, ¿verdad?

—Tú mereces ser feliz, capitán.—pronuncia Eren, imperturbable.—Quiero que lo seas.

—¿Por qué? Esa no es la respuesta que te he pedido.—dirige su mano hacia la oreja de Jaeger. Sin embargo, el joven lo detiene. Su respiración es profunda, y sus ojos delatan hasta sus pensamientos más íntimos. Eren no dice nada más.

Y entonces acerca su rostro hacia el de Levi. Más aún de lo que ya están, hasta que la distancia que los separa es de cero centímetros. Junta sus labios con los del capitán, con increíble dulzura y torpeza, buscando con sus manos abrazar el cuerpo de Levi mientras sus bocas se niegan a separarse. Por un momento pensaba que el capitán lo rechazaría. Pero tal y como temía, el Ackerman no ha intentado ni resistirse ante su soberbia, permitiéndole al joven rozar la piel de sus labios y siguiendo el flujo del beso. Primero se limitan a rozarse con suavidad, sentados en la cama, mientras los brazos de Eren rodean la lumbar y los hombros del capitán. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos que se pasan como minutos para los dos chicos, empiezan a aumentar lentamente la intensidad del beso, pasando de un roce delicado a pequeños mordiscos mutuos, primero Eren a Levi, después Levi a Eren. Las manos del Ackerman empiezan a subir por el tronco de Eren, buscando pacientemente su corazón, sin prisas ni preocupaciones, tan solo tratando de disfrutar el contacto creado entre sus dos bocas y el agradable cosquilleo que siente en su garganta y en su columna vertebral. En un momento dado, cuando el joven lo ve adiente, decide colar su lengua entre los labios del capitán, aumentando así la fogosidad y la pasión del beso. Al son de su sincronización, los dos empiezan a bajar sus cuerpos lentamente hacia atrás, hasta quedar Eren encima de Levi, besándose sin siquiera necesidad de detenerse.

—(Sus pulsaciones van como locas...)—piensa Levi, cuando finalmente su mano alcanza a sentir el incontrolable bombeo del joven.—(Eso me alegra un poco...).

Pasa a abrazar la espalda de Eren con sus dos brazos, y a dejarse llevar más, siendo ahora él el que ataca la cavidad bucal de su recluta con su lengua. El tiempo a su alrededor parece desvanecerse, y junto a él, desaparece cualquier otro sonido que no sea el de sus besos o caricias: cualquier voz del exterior, cualquier canto de algún pájaro o hasta sus propios pensamientos se desvanecen en una corriente de aire que los teletransporta a algún lugar lejano, donde pueden estar unidos de esta forma eternamente. Y sin embargo, quién habla de eternidad infinita también habla de momentos volátiles. Llega un momento en el que la boca de Eren se separa de la de Levi, y no vuelve a juntarse más, quedando su postura y sus respiraciones como los únicos indicios de que lo que acaba de pasar es real.

—...—Eren observa fijamente los ojos de Levi mientras trata de recuperar un pulso normal. El capitán también hace lo mismo que él: no separa su vista de sus ojos, y sus labios dejan entrar y salir aire de un modo más acelerado de lo normal.—Levi...

Avergonzado, esconde su cabeza contra el pecho del capitán, de quién se espera un insulto, una bofetada o tan solo un silencio sepulcral e incómodo. Sin embargo, Levi lo abraza de nuevo.

—¿Que pasa?—pregunta gentilmente mientras le acaricia el cabello.—Impertinente atrevido.

—Me has correspondido...—susurra el joven, todavía incapaz de creer lo que acaba de pasar. Recuerda con gran nitidez todos y cada uno de los besos que se ha dado con el capitán, y los reproduce todos en su cabeza de forma simultáneamente, como si tuviera miedo de que en realidad han sido un sueño y vaya a olvidarlos en cualquier momento.—Me cuesta de creer... Ayer... Me costó mucho dormir porque no pude hablar contigo.—admite.—Y hoy nos hemos besado.

No puede evitar ruborizarse.

—Conque a ti también te costó descansar.—dice Levi, mirando el techo.—Veo que el sentimiento es mutuo. Si no estoy contigo, te echo de menos. Pero aún así, Eren, eres demasiado atrevido.—le sermonea, a la vez que se levanta de encima del colchón, obligando a Eren a sentarse justo enfrente suyo.—¿Es que no has pensado en la diferencia de edad que hay entre nosotros dos?

—Pero yo quiero salir contigo...—incapaz de renunciar a sus verdaderos deseos, Eren acaba declarándose a Levi.—No me importa la diferencia de edad. Te quiero.

—...—el Ackerman lo observa, sin saber bien como reacciona ante la directa sinceridad de Eren.—Bueno, yo también te quiero, Eren. Te quiero mucho. Pero algo tan serio como esto... Estás siendo infantil y egoísta.

El joven sabía que recibiría esa respuesta en caso de que sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos. Levi es un capitán honorable, dedicado, responsable y sobretodo muy digno, por lo que nunca haría nada que entorpeciera su cargo de trabajo. Pero si bien ya se había preparado mentalmente para recibir esas palabras, no puede evitar desesperar por dentro.

—Eren, no te pongas triste.—Levi acaricia su hombro.—No estoy rechazándote. Yo también te quiero.

—Pero... El beso te ha gustado, ¿verdad?—pregunta Jaeger, lloroso.—Te has sentido bien, ¿verdad?

—S-sí...

—¿Te ha hecho... Feliz?—cuestiona.—Porque a mí me ha alegrado muchísimo. Creo que no había sentido tanta euforia desde hace años. Incluso me atrevería a decir... ¡Que nunca me he sentido tan feliz!—sonríe, a la vez que las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por su rostro. Mira a los ojos del capitán, y aún si los suyos están inundados en llanto, desprenden una rebosante e indescriptible alegría: la felicidad de estar vivo, el dolor de estar vivo, juntos.

Esa expresión tan dual desconcierta a Levi.

—Si a ti también te ha alegrado tanto... Quiero que seas capaz de sentir este sentimiento noche tras noche. Que con solo mirarme, incluso si es a la distancia, seas capaz de sonreír y pensar para ti: "Ahí está él, la persona que amo".—explica a trompicones.—Antes me has preguntado si todos merecen ser felices... No tengo la verdad absoluta, así que solo puedo responder según mi visión del mundo. Pero lo que he dicho es completamente cierto: no solo quiero verte feliz, Levi. ¡Mereces serlo!—exclama.— **¡MERECES SER FELIZ, LEVI!**

—...

—Yo... ¡Yo voy a morir! ¡Tú lo sabes, Mikasa lo sabe...! ¡Armin lo sabe, yo lo sé, todos lo saben! Y ya no me quedan demasiados años. Por eso, incluso si mi vida ha sido una desgracia tras otra hasta ahora, hasta nuestra victoria temporal... Quiero aprovec har estos efímeros tiempos de paz para ser feliz.—argumenta firmemente.—Porque mi muerte me espera pacientemente y en silencio, en un rincón, burlándose de nuestra incapacidad de abarcarlo todo. Así que quiero experimentar la paz y el amor... ¡Y quiero que tú también lo hagas!—abraza al capitán. Incapaz de contener más las lágrimas, empieza a llorar.—Una vez me muera, Levi... No podremos volver a estos sabes, ¿verdad?—se le rompe la voz.—Una vez los poderes de titán acaben conmigo... Será demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

—(Una elección sin arrepentimientos...)—piensa Levi, en su interior. Con todos los hechos concurridos durante esos meses, casi olvidaba algo extremadamente importante: los años de vida restantes de Eren. Después de presenciar tantas veces la sonrisa del chico... Después de que su corazón latiera tan vivamente al pensar en él... Se había olvidado de que, en algún momento, llegará el día en que al pensar en Jaeger tan solo lo espere un sentimiento de soledad y vacío. Cuando eso pase, ya no podrá abrazarle. No podrá tocarle. No podrá escuchar su voz. No podrá acariciar su cabello. No podrá perderse en el color de sus ojos. No podrá besarle. No podrá pensar en él... Sin llorar hasta quedarse dormido.

Porque cuando llegue ese día, la vida de Eren Jaeger se desvanecerá como una débil llama de fuego en mitad de una ventisca.

—Eren...—tartamudea débilmente al pronunciar su nombre. Lo abraza, con una mezcla de fuerza y miedo.—...

—Levi...—los sollozos de Eren se apagan en su hombro. Las manos del joven tiemblan, agarradas desesperadamente a la ropa de su superior.—Te quiero... Te quiero mucho...

—Cálmate, Eren.—le pide Levi con una voz frágil, a la vez que besa con delicadeza su oreja.—Cálmate. Todo está bien ahora.—acaricia la espalda del muchacho, con intención de tranquilizarlo y de sentir su piel.—Vamos, vamos.

Levanta el rostro del adolescente, y sin pensárselo dos veces, le planta un beso en los labios. Un beso de tan solo dos segundos, sin mordiscos, sin lengua, sin calor. Tan solo con amor. Como si de magia se tratara, Eren empieza a tranquilizarse y a dejar de llorar.

—Perdón...—murmura. Levi le seca las lágrimas que no han terminado de bajar, y le sonríe. Apoya su frente contra la del joven.

—No pidas perdón... No has hecho nada malo.—separa su cara de la de Eren.—Saldré contigo.

—...¿Enserio?—la expresión de Jaeger se ilumina. El Ackerman asiente, algo afligido.

—No he pensado en tus sentimientos... Y me siento mal por ello.—se disculpa.—Especialmente cuando tú has velado antes por mí que por ti. Llevo todo este tiempo interponiendo mi trabajo a mi vida privada, así que no estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo del revés.

Ahora es Eren el que le da un beso a Levi, aunque en la mejilla.

—Yo me he puesto demasiado emocional.—se sincera.—¿Seguro que quieres ser... M-mi pareja?

—Me has hecho reflexionar, y sí, sí que quiero.—habla sombríamente, algo incómodo al continuar pensando en la cercana muerte de Eren.—El tiempo no espera por nadie, y tras tantos años, al fin, se me ha presentado la oportunidad de experimentar un poco de felicidad.—una pequeña sonrisa se escapa por sus labios.—Aunque tenga que ser contigo, un chico con la mitad de años que yo... Creo que si no aprovecho ahora, nunca más se me presentará una ocasión así.

—¿No te importa que yo sea hombre?—pregunta Eren, avergonzado.—Sé que... Casi todas las parejas que hay son entre un hombre y una mujer, porque de esa forma se pueden tener hijos...

—Para mí el amor no es una cuestión de género, sino de pensamientos.—explica Levi.—¿Que más me da que no seas una chica? Tampoco es que yo dispusiera del tiempo suficiente para tener hijos, ¿no crees?

—Supongo...—los dos se quedan en silencio durante algunos segundos, hasta que Levi abraza a Eren.

—¿Qué te parece si hoy te quedas a dormir aquí?—propone.

—¿No es un poco arriesgado?—se ruboriza Eren.

—No, tranquilo. Tendrás que madrugar un poco, y solo será algo de vez en cuando.—aclara.—Es solo que no puedo dejarte solo... Después de lo que ha pasado hoy.

—Me tiene mucho favoritismo, capitán.—bromea Jaeger.

—Anda, mejor métete en la cama antes de que cambie de opinión.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

—Últimamente hace mucho frío, ¿verdad?—pregunta el chico titán desde el lado izquierdo de la cama. Levi se encuentra el otro lado, con la mirada perdida en la ventana que da al paisaje exterior. No están manteniendo ninguna clase de contacto físico, aunque debido al pequeño tamaño de la cama están bastante pegados.

—Estamos en pleno invierno. Obvio que hace fresco.

—(Aunque estemos saliendo continúa siendo casi imposible mantener un tema de conversación trivial con él.)—piensa Eren, algo divertido.

Levi se gira, quedando así cara a cara con el joven recluta. Agarra su mano.

—No lo he mencionado antes, pero este va a ser nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿de acuerdo?—murmura.

—Claro. No quiero darte problemas.—responde Eren. Le gustaría sentirse apenado por la obligación

de tener que mantener esto en secreto por culpa de varios factores (edad, sexo, el cargo de Levi) pero

tras los besos, la declaración y el avance en su relación tan solo puede sentirse satisfecho.

—Eren... No te sientas solo.—suelta.—A partir de ahora, yo voy a estar siempre para ti, ¿de acuerdo? Es una promesa.

—...

—Cuando estés asustado, confundido o tengas algún problema... No dudes en avisarme cuánto antes, ¿vale? Sea el año que sea, o pase el tiempo que pase. Incluso si nuestra relación ha cambiado por alguna razón... Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti. Como pareja y como capitán.

—(Él está hablando de momentos como mi muerte y cosas así, ¿verdad?)—piensa Jaeger, apenado.—(No quiero tener que abandonar a Levi algún día... Es algo cruel, pero... Es por eso que he de disfrutar estos momentos que la vida nos ha regalado al máximo.)—entrecruza sus dedos con los de Levi, y apoya su cabeza contra la clavícula del capitán, a la vez que cierra los ojos.—Muchas gracias, Levi.

Te quiero.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

—¡Mirad a quién tenemos aquí!—bromea Jean.—¡Don Desaparecido!

—¡Eren, nos tenías a todos preocupados!—salta Armin.—¿Dónde te metiste esta noche?

—Lo siento si no llegué a aparecer en la habitación y os hice preocupar, chicos.—se disculpa Eren.—Estuve hablando con el capitán y aparentemente me quedé dormido en su cuarto por el cansancio acumulado. Cuando desperté esta mañana ahí me sorprendí bastante.

Toma asiento en la mesa, entre Mikasa y Armin.

—Tío, menudas cosas te pasan.—Connie y Sasha se desternillan.—Yo no me atrevería a dormirme en la habitación del capitán.—declara el chico.

—Jaja, bueno...—Eren se rasca el cabello, aguantando de nuevo las risas y los comentarios de sus equipos. Mikasa lo observa, pensativa.

—(Así que él es esa persona especial para ti, Eren...)—sonríe para si misma mientras continúa desayunando.—(Espero que seas muy feliz.).


End file.
